MariChat fairy tale
by Galaxy Chip
Summary: Marinette, the daughter of sleeping beauty, was destined to fall into a deep 100 year sleep, just like her mom. But what happens when the two of the people destined to wake her, fail to do just that?


Marinette, the daughter of sleeping beauty, was destined to fall into a deep sleep, just as her mom was. But what happens when both, Kim and Nino, the sons of Eric and Ariel, the ones destined to wake sleeping princesses, fail to wake Marinette?

"Oh, my dear princess, I shall wake you from your sleep, and free you of your curse!" Kim exclaimed, happily. He bent down and kissed Marinette on the lips, nothing happened, he tried again, nothing. He headed through the cursed forest, and back to his mansion. "Nino... Your destined for the princess, I guess." So Nino went on his way through the cursed forest, and to the castle of the beloved asleep princess.

"Princess, dudette, I never thought I would be your soulmate, actually..." Nino chuckled, "Actually I thought that my dude Adrien would be perfect for you, but he's doesn't have me and Kim's legacy." Nino leaned down and pressed his lips against the princess'. But, once again, nothing happened. (As you probably guessed). Nino ran as fast as he could back to his mansion. "Kim!" Nino yelled, out of breath.

"I'm guessing you're excited about the princess out there?" Kim asked, worried. Nino shook his head 'no'. "You... Didn't wake her?" Nino took a breath.

"I didn't!" Kim couldn't comprehend any words so he pointed down the hall to their parents' room. Nino ran to his parents' room, "Mom! She didn't wake up!" Nino screamed. Ariel dialed Madam Chamack's number, the reporter of tuhe kingdom.

"Madam Chamack! The princess hasn't been awaken! Get any person to try to wake her!" Ariel screamed, before hanging up.

*1 year later*

Adrien sighed, he was clad in his black cat suit and was using his extendable staff to vault over the cursed forest. I can't believe I'm doing this, Chat Noir thought to himself, he was trying to wake the princess. He was convinced by his father, the former Chat Noir, (His father is _**not**_ Gabriel) that he might be her soulmate, he didn't, _**couldn't**_ believe that, he was at the castle in minutes. He tried not to get his hopes up, the princes were her soul mates, not him, a peasant boy that worked for churches playing the piano. He walked into Marinette's room and sat at the edge of her bed.

"Marinette, (He's the only one that has ever called her by her name, not 'princess') I don't think I'm your soulmate, I'm a peasant boy a _Chat Noir's_ son. And I make stupid cat puns, and I think people are recording this outside, so if _mew_ do wake up then I'll try to _purr_ suade them to leave you alone." Chat chuckled at his own jokes, someone had to, anyway. He looked up and saw her expression had changed, from emotionless to a small smile playing on her lips. "And... And... And I can't do this!" Adrien ran out of the castle head in his hands, but when he reached the door he straightened his posture, put on his signature grin walked outside. He extended his staff waved and left.

*1 year later*

"Hey, it's me Marinette." Chat started, but unbeknownst to him she had started smiling, just like last time, "I don't know if you remember me, my dad covinced me to try, again. I don't want to do this, you deserve a man who can provide for your life. I'm a pianist, I make $3 per song. It's not much, the church members donate to pay me, it's boring to play piano, anyway. Well, I'm saying this as if I'm your soulmate, but I'm not, I stated that last time. But I have to try this time or my dad will get onto me." Chat scooted over to Marinette. He put his left hand on her waist, his right in between her shoulder blades, and pulled her up and connected their lips, her fingers twitched and she moved her stiff arms to drape over his shoulders. Chat tensed, badly. This isn't happening, he thought to himself, I'm dreaming, this is a dream. He pulled away from her. She knew this was him, when he first came to see her, she knew 'Chat Noir' was her soulmate. She looked at his vibrant eyes. This isn't how I imagined him to look like, Marinette thought to herself, I imagined he had brown messy hair, with blue eyes, but she loved this Chat Noir better than her imagination's, he was the embodiment of perfection, or as he would say it, _purr_ fection.

"C-c-chat Noir?" Marinette asked, "You're real, aren't you?" Chat chuckled and hugged her.

"Yes," Chat said, " _you're_ real though, right?" Marinette giggled, Chat's face turned red at the beautiful sound that escaped her lips. Chat picked her up and her eyes immediately fixated on Chat Noir's biceps, having a hot guy in a tight suit did have it's disadvantages for young girls' minds. She shut her eyes quickly.

"Chat Noir! Are you kidnapping the princess?" Marinette's eyes shot open immediately.

"No! He's my soulmate!" Marinette screamed at the reporters. The reporters' jaws pretty much dropped down to the floor. Chat Noir reached the end of the cursed forest in only a couple of minutes. Chat Noir audibly gulped and screwed his eyes shut.

"Go find someone that can provide for you!" Chat Noir choked out, "I'm risking my emotions for you, princess."

"But I'm supposed to be with you!" Marinette screamed, "I won't be complete without you!"

"And me without you!" Chat kept his voice down, "I want you more than you can know, princess. Maybe I'll be able to get my crap together and we can be together!"

*Tew Years Later*

And that then became Chat Noir's goal, to get his crap together. Adrien got two jobs over top of his pianist job. He gets 3 hours to eat and sleep each day, but anything for _his_ Marinette. He had $20,000 dollars in the bank and he kept 100 dollars with him at all times. He bought an acre of land and built a small cabin on it and he then had $10,000 in the bank. He grabbed his baton and vaulted off. He slammed the castle door open and yelled.

"Marinette!" His ears twitched and he heard: Kitty! Marinette ran downstairs and jumped into his arms. "Princess." She pulled at his bell and their lips met. He picked her up with one arm and vaulted off. Soon they landed I front of a small cabin. "Home sweet home."

Marinette twirled in her skirt, getting a 360 view of the cabin. "It's beautiful!" Marinette exclaimed, happily.

"Hey, Mari? You know how prince Nino said his best friend, Adrien, seemed better for you than him?" Chat asked.

"Yeah, why?" Marinette asked.

"My name, might, be Adrien."

"Really?" Marinette asked. Chat nodded. "Can you de-transform?" Adrien nodded and muttered 'Plagg claws out' and detransformed.

 **An~ What do you call it when a cat causes a social disaster? A _cat_ aclysm! Cataclysm means a disaster, usually social.**

 **French quote for the day~ La chat noir au claire de la lune**


End file.
